Mi día de suerte
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: tsuna se levanta tarde, tiene que correr a la escuela o le esperan grandes problemas. un one-shot yaoi de hibari x tsuna, espero les gute es corto y el summary apesta. leanlo y dejen reviws aun que sea solo cartas bombas XD


Hola, esta vez les traigo una historia hibari x tsuna, el primero siempre me a gustado y creo que tiene en el fondo un lado masoquista XD. Espero les guste y dejen reviws o cartas bomba, lo que sea.

Los personajes de reborn no me pertenecen.

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-//… (…)//- =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-waaa!! Es tarde!!! T-T es muy tarde- Tsuna se levanto corriendo su despertador no había sonado, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y al ponerse el pantalón casi se cae.

Pero al final termino de arreglarse en menos de 5 minutos. Bajo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrió por la cocina y tomo un pan antes de seguir su carrera. Corría por las calles sin fijarse en los carros y varias veces estuvo a punto de ser atropellado

Ya había entrado a la escuela y aun tenia energía para acelerar cuando pasara frente a la oficina donde Hibari revisaba el uniforme, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no toparse con el pelinegro pues sabia que tenia un gusto especial al torturarle y de un tiempo para acá su presencia le intimidaba mas y ya no era capas de suplicar por su vida. Con suerte ya se habría ido su salón. Pero la suerte no era algo que acompañara a Tsuna.

-(listo, la libre!!)- sonrió el castaño pasando frente a la oficina que estaba cerrada –(debe de ser mi día de suerte n.n)- paso corriendo y dio vuelta en la esquina. Vio una sombra delante de el y por poco choca con el –l-lo siento- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia

-llegando tarde, Tsunanyoshi?- el castaño levanto la vista asustado delante de el estaba hibari y le sonreía maléficamente. –acompáñame

- T-T (dios…compadécete de mi alma)- tsuna siguió al joven pelinegro hasta la oficina.

Entro como si de la morgue se tratara, el joven pelinegro se sentó sobre el escritorio y espero a que tsuna entrara, disfrutaba viendo como tsuna temblaba de miedo.

-bien, espero tengas una buena excusa para llegar tarde- le sonrió altanero sabiendo de ante mano que el pobre tsuna no tenia excusa.

-emm…-el castaño trato de pensar, pero cualquier cosas que le dijera a hibari le pediría que la comprobara y eso le era imposible.

-y bien?- hibari se acerco amenazante aunque lucia bastante calmado y hasta cierto punto feliz

-…(aaah, no importa que ruegue por mi vida le vendrá valiendo mad…T-T y me matara)- trago con dificultad, lo mejor era aceptar la culpa y el castigo –el despertador…no..

-que? No te escucho- dijo el pelinegro disfrutando del temor de tsuna –habla antes de que me enfade

-el reloj no sonó!- fue un grito ahogado, la garganta se le cerraba.

-mmm…no, no es pasable- tsuna se alarmo, ahora venia lo feo el castigo-llegaste 20 minutos tarde, considero que lo mejor que un herbívoro como tu pudo haber hecho era volarse todas la clases del día, pero cometiste el error de venir

-(si pero…)- quería protestar, jurara que no volvería a pasar, pero eso solo avivaría el sadismo del pelinegro. Lo mejor era callar y aceptar el castigo o seria peor

-…- de un segundo a otro hibari pareció molestarse, pero porque? Tsuna no había hecho nada, incluso respiraba con calma para no molestarle –tch…-se enojaba mas a cada segundo –lavaras toda la escuela con un pincel

Lo que hibari quería era que tsuna rogara, que pusiera esa linda carita asustada y suplicante, escuchar su dulce voz. Pero el castaño no lo hacia, hibari odiaba ese tipo de actitud, en tsuna cuando menos

-…si- dijo sumiso el futuro jefe de los Vongola

-no piensas oponerte?- pregunto, tsuna negó con la cabeza y miro los ojos furicos de su verdugo. La paciencia de hibari llego a su fin, pero no lo hizo notar –bien, ya que estas muy obediente el día de hoy, te haré una oferta

-…-silencio de parte del chico de ojos color avellana, solo levanto los ojos curioso

-te anulare el castigo a cambio de…

-de?- curioso tsuna, no hubo respuesta, hibari le jalo de la camisa y le acerco hasta besarlo. Tsuna se tenso inmediatamente, el contacto de hibari era brusco pero poco a poco tsuna dejo que el chico pelinegro le robara un beso mas que salvaje. Después de varias series de besos tsuna rogó por aire –aah….que…que tratas de hacer? Ah

-nada, yo no planeo nada, todo es espontáneo- sonríe mientras roba otro beso

-mmmgh…-se resiste lo mas que puede pero los labios de hibari son tan calido y tan…-(taan deliciosos)…hibari…

-jeje con eso pagas lo de hoy- le dijo relamiéndose y luciendo relajado como nunca.

-lo-lo de hoy?- pregunta un tanto nervioso

-si, si vuelves a llegar tarde el precio ira aumentando- sonríe seductor y mira el lindo cuerpo de tsuna

-pre-precio? A que te refieres?! O.o?!!!– se sonroja y no puede evitar subir el nivel de voz, cosa que alegra a hibari

-eso te enseñara puntualidad- dice como si le estuviera ofreciendo un gran trato, tsuna esta en shock, sabe a que precio se refiere hibari y eso le ha dejado atónito.

-p-por que yo?- pregunta al fin

-por que me gustas- sonríe, tsuna le mira sin creer. -esa carita tierna que pones cuando te asustas solo aviva mi deseo

-(T-T dios, apiádate de mi alma)- el chico le miro sonrojado a mas no poder

-bien a clases, tsunanyoshi- le dice mientras le encamina a la puerta

-haiiiii- dice aun en shock- tsuna comienza a caminar lentamente con las piernas temblando y una sensación calida en el pecho –(que es lo que pasa?...hibari ya no me asusta, al menos no igual que antes) además el castigo…no fue tan malo n.n, tal vez aun sea mi día de suerte…(o.O como?...kiiiiia me gusta hibari!!!! T-T)-siguió caminando cabizbajo

La puerta de hibari se cierra, el pelinegro mira por la ventana hacia el hermoso día que hay afuera. Ha decidido no entrar a la clase se toma un descanso y disfrutara del gran momento que acaba de vivir.

- fue bueno haberle hecho caso a ese bebe(1) si no hubiera esperado otros 2 minutos no habría encontrado a tsuna- sonríe mientras cierra los ojos y se prepara para una buena siesta

(1): hibari llama bebe a reborn, el fue el que averió el reloj de tsuna y preparo todo para que llegara tarde.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Uuuh, se acabo XD Pero posiblemente haga un segundo capitulo, todo depende de los review y comentarios que reciba, si gusta al publico lo continuo, sino lo dejo como one-shot n.n espero sus comentarios


End file.
